A Love Once Conjured
by EllipsisGirl522
Summary: Bella is a Freshman at Forks High. All is well until she meets Edward Cullen and he becomes her Bio. lab partner. Will they fall in love or is Bella just insane. First FanFic...Future Lemons...
1. Meeting for the first time

Yes, this is my first fanfic, I hope you like it so far. There are more chapters to come, and a lot more Love and maybe a lemon or two. Please tell me if you like it because if you don't I will gladly do a re-write or edit it. I'm open to new ideas, so type away, and let me know what you want. I'm thinking about writing the dream Bella had that night, or maybe just start off from seventh period with Edward. PUUUUHHHLLLEEEAASSSEEE, someone give me some reviews. I'm dying to know what my viewers want. Remember People Reviews, Reviews, Reviews.

Yours Truly, **Jamanda522**

_**B-POV.**_

I walked into my study hall after going to my best friend Angela's locker like I've been doing since the begging of the year. Except today was different there was this beautiful creature sitting in my seat. So of course I walked over to him and asked him if he could just move over a seat because I enjoy sitting in that one. He just looked at me with this adorably sexy crooked smile and said "Sure no problem". I thanked him and sat down with Angela.

Ange and I talked about ghost stories like we have for the past week. I was soon interrupted by the voice of the Angelic God presently sitting next to me. I wasn't quite sure what he had asked so; I told Ange we would continue talking in Biology since we're lab partners. She agreed and I turned toward this beautiful God and began asking him what he had asked me earlier.

_So…, I'm sorry but I didn't catch what you said to me ._I didn't want to come off as rude.

_Oh, it's no problem I was just telling you my name and asking you yours. _Oh Geese, I'm in so much trouble his voice was like a luscious melody and I couldn't keep myself from wanting to replay it over and over in my mind.

_Umm, I guess I'll tell you mine first. Hi, I'm Isabella Swan but you can call me "Bella"._ He just looked at me with that crooked smile again, and stared right into my eyes.

_Hello, Bella, I'm Edward Cullen I just transferred here from Seattle._ Oh good he's from around here so I can save myself the embarrassment of rambling on and on about things I don't know about like I'm doing now, Shut Up Bella, and start talking to him…brace yourself now ,you got this.

_Oh, that's cool (_seriously I just said cool I couldn't up with anything better than that),_ I was born here in this dull and rainy town of Forks and I've lived here ever since. And by the way Edward is a really nice name._

He put on that gorgeous crooked smile of his and laughed _Thanks, I always thought it was a nice name too._

Thankfully the bell rang and it was time for Biology with our teacher who never taught us anything ever. When Ange and I got to the door everyone was waitng outside as usual, because Mrs. Ducorse was late. She is always late to class, even the first day, we had to wait 15 minutes for her and it wasn't fun.

She finally arrived with her midget self and let us in the class. I can't lie and say her class wasn't fun because it was but it made you want to learn because we never did anything. When I got to my seat to sit down she announced we were having a seat change.

Everyone was in their seats except me and I was going to be sitting in the same seat but with no lab partner. Just as I had that thought that she announced that we had a new student coming and I will be his lab partner. I gave Mrs. Ducorse a dirty look until I saw Edward walk in the room and I smiled, she felt the need to due the same with her jacked up teeth and I flinched along with everyone else in class, even Edward.

Once, Edward and I were situated he looked at me and asked what we were going to be doing. I told him learning the phases of mitosis and meiosis. He looked excited. I just smiled because I was already in one of my dirty fantasies about him.

Mrs. Ducorse of course had to ask me to name the phases of both so I just said them all in one sentence.

_Metaphase, Anaphase, Prophase, Telophase, and Cytokinesis are the phases in Mitosis and meiosis._

Edward looked over to me and had to comment on my brains IQ level, because I knew the phases, as if I really cared.

It was 2:28 when I looked up at the clock, the bell would be ringing in two minutes and then I would have to go to band until , a stupid PIMA(for the not so smart people out there Pain In My Ass) day gosh.

As I left class and gave my number to Edward, yes he did ask for it, I waited for Ange in the hallway. We walked up to the third floor where our lockers are and we said bye as I stopped at mine. There was always an empty locker right next to my friend Jessica's locker but today it was open. I only saw the back of the person but they looked oddly familiar. I just went over to Jess to wait for her to be done so we could go to band.

When we got to the band hallway there was a stand with a sign saying no band today, sorry guys, signed Mr. WX. I was so happy. On my way to the back of the school I saw my best friend Alice and we walked out together. I gave her a ride home and she told me to come over tomorrow after school so we could chill. I asked my mom and she yes, so all that was left was homework, tv, softball, an amazing dream about Edward Cullen, and then first through seventh period until I saw my Angelic god, and then the rest of Study Hall and Bio, then I could tell Alice all about Edward I can't wait.

_I really hope everyone liked this especially my friends, who I told to read this. Love you guys wouldn't be possible to write this without everyone in my life, or my life, if you know me you will get why. And to my glorious readers keep reading and waiting the new chapters on the way…..Love you all…_

_**-Jamanda522-**_


	2. Awakened by a Noise

_**This chapter is a lot longer than my last and is; well you'll figure it out. It changes point of view back to back so pay attention. I hope everyone enjoys this. Review please and tell me what you want in the next chapter. Thanks.**_

**B-POV**

I couldn't get myself to fall asleep yet. I have been trying to get some shut-eye since 12, it's now three am. I've been staring at the ceiling and tossing and turning for the last three hours. The only thing on my mind is the gorgeous Edward Cullen.

I finally feel like I'm drifting into sle…

I awoke to a phone call from the hospital saying Charlie, my dad, was found at the station, since he's chief of police, he was immediately brought to the hospital and they said I needed to get there now. The woman on the phone made it seem urgent so I fumbled a lot getting dress, and tripped down the stairs. I was in my car at 7:33 am and en-route to the hospital.

I arrived a few minutes before 8 and scared out my mind. I went straight to the nurses' station and tried finding out all I could.

_Hi my name is Bella Swan I got a phone call this morning that my father was admitted to this hospital, and that it was urgent. _Okay, I didn't know if it was urgent yet but I sure thought it was.

_Yeah, okay, Miss Swan you will need to take a seat I will be with you in a minute when I get a chance. _She means when she actually feels like caring. I am about to jump behind this desk and jump this lady if she doesn't let me see my dad soon.

I went over to the waiting area and took a seat when this very handsome doctor, who looked so young, came over to me and asked to speak with me in private about my father Charlie. I got up and followed him to an empty room and we began talking.

_Hello, you must be Charlie's daughter Isabella. I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen and I am your fathers doctor, and will be doing all I can to make him feel comfortable. _Did he just say Cullen, OMG; he must be Edward's dad. This day is just getting crazier already.

_Yes, I'm Isabella but please call me Bella. Oh, and not to be annoying but is your son Edward Cullen._ He has to be Edward's dad there is no doubt I've never seen him here before and for the record I am always in the hospital pretty much every week for my clumsiness.

_Yes, actually I am Edward's father. How do you know him? _I know him from study hall and he is my new Lab partner for our Biology class, duhh. Wait I was supposed to say that out loud oops.

_I know him from study hall and he is my new Lab partner for our Biology class. He seems very nice _(and oh so freaking Sexy)_ and intelligent. I am glad to be his lab partner. _Really, really glad, if you know what I mean.

_Well that is very nice, but I think I should start talking to you about your father._

_Oh yes, what happened._ Please don't let it be something horrible. Oh, please lord, please my dad is everything to me right now, we hold each other together.

_I'm sorry Miss Cullen, but your father is in critical condition, and I'm not sure if he will make. I'm very optimistic but he suffered a great heart attack and now has a huge blood clot in his heart. We are prepping him for surgery as we speak._

_So you mean he might die from the surgery, or he has a chance either way. _Please say neither, please.

_Bella, (_now he calls me that he must be really serious) _your dad has a 25% chance of living without the surgery and a 45% chance with it. I am so sorry, but we will do everything we can for him._

Tears began streaming down my face, and there was a huge clump in my throat and I'm surprisedI got any words out._ How l-llong will the s-u-surgery take. I-I-I will sstay until he is out of it. _I began sobbing louder and just wanted to crawl into a black hole and die there forever. This feeling of guilt and sorrow is going to kill me; I'm so scared for my father.

_The surgery will take about four hours. Is there anyone else I can call to come and stay with you while you wait._

_Only my best friends and their boyfriends but I will call them later I don't want to worry them._

_Would you like me to have Edward come over; I know you don't know him very well but he's very sweet, and will listen, talk, or just keep you company._

_T-t-that would b-b-be nice Doc-c—ctor Cullen t-t-t-t-thank you._ I know this isn't exactly the time for me to be thinking about guys, let alone super sexy ones that I want to bang you, guys like Edward, but I am and I can't wait to see him. This will suck though he will see me crying and all up –set while were together.

_Ok, Bella I will go and call him you can wait in triage room number 522. I will be sure to keep the room clear unless we are in dire need of it but I doubt that, so don't worry it will just be you and Edward alone in the room._ He just said me and Edward alone, I can't believe this it's crazy but I'm so excited to be with him. I am so selfish and should be dead, thinking about guys when my dad might die. I am so very sad and I can already feel a hole ripping through my heart. But Edward seemed to like me.

Oh and I have his number I am going to text him right now, and tell him if he really doesn't want to come then he doesn't have to.

-Edward-

This is Bella I know your dad told you about my dad but you don't have to come.

-Bella-

Only a minute passed and my favorite song began to play.

_Step one you say we need to talk he _

_Walks you say sit down it's just a talk_

_He smiles politely ba---_

It was Edward I set that song because somehow it reminded me of him. Also, because "How to Save a Life" by the fray is one of my favorite songs ever.

-Bella-

I'm already on my way; there is no way you can do this alone. :)

-Edward-

I immediately began to cry more. I just met a guy who knows pretty much nothing about me but is skipping school to keep me company during a scary time in my life.

-Edward-

Thank you so much, I owe you, just promise not to laugh at me I look a mess.

-Bella-

Yeah I know I sounded stupid but I had to say it.

-Bella-

I won't, I promise, see you soon.

-Edward-

_**E-POV**_

Okay, so I just met Bella yesterday, but there is something about her that draws me to her. I feel some sort of a magnetic pull between us that is binding us together in the oddest ways. I know she probably isn't even thinking about me but maybe she is, just maybe. I feel, well I really don't know what I feel about her. Damn, I think I should start getting dressed for school it's already 7:30 and we start at 8:05, but I want to get there earlier than that so that I can talk to my new friends Emmet and Jasper, they seem pretty cool.

I was already in 2nd period when my dad called. I asked to go to the bathroom and I called him back.

_Hey dad, why did you call, you know school already started. Is mom okay?_

_Your mother is fine, and I know you started already, but Bella, that girl you met yesterday, needs you._ What does he mean by needs me she obviously has friends.

_What do you mean by Bella needs me? We barely even know each other._ That's not something I was suspecting to hear my dad say to me I mean for real, a girl I only talked to one day needs mean; no way.

_Son, her father has a 55% chance of dying, from surgery, and she doesn't want to worry her close friends. I would really appreciate it if you would come. She said she wouldn't mind you being with her._ I wish my dad meant that the way I dream about being with her, but he just means to keep her company.

_Sure dad, I will be there ASAP, Bye._

_Bye, son and thank you, you won't regret this._ What the hell does he mean by "you won't regret this" seriously WTF.

When I left the bathroom, I went straight to my silver Volvo, and started off on my drive to the hospital. I was about ten minutes away when Bella texted me.

-Edward-

This is Bella I know your dad told you about my dad but you don't have to come.

-Bella-

What, did she really think I would pass up on the opportunity to see her, even if it wasn't the best time to be thinking the way I do, with my mind in the gutter. I immediately texted her back.

-Bella-

I'm already on my way there is no way you can do this alone. :)

-Edward-

She responded back briefly; and now I was only five minutes from the hospital.

-Edward-

Thank you so much, I owe you, just promise not to laugh at me I look a mess.

-Bella-

How could I ever dream about laughing at such a beautiful creature like her?

-Bella-

I won't I promise, see you soon.

-Edward-

I had just pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and put my coin in the machine so I could park. Dad did say keeping the coins in the car would come in handy one day. I went inside and went to nurses' station and asked where I could find Doctor Carlisle Cullen. The nurse recognized me and began to flirt with me. I swore she was getting horny off of my appearance. Slut.

She told me my dad was being paged as we were speaking.

He arrived five minutes later and told me I could find Bella in room 522 in the triage wing. Good thing it was just down the hall. I was reading the numbers on each room to be sure I found the right one. 514, 516,518,520, I'm almost there, I could feel, what I imagined would be butterflies in my stomach. 522, I knocked and Bella came over to the door and opened it.

I hugged her, it was a bit awkward because I wasn't planning on hugging her, and she wasn't planning on it either.

I began talking first to calm her.

_Hey bells, how you holding up._ She just smiled at me and motioned for me to sit on a gurney with her.

_I'm okay, a little startled and scared; but I think I should be okay._ I couldn't think of anything else to say, so I began to ask her about past crushes. I know were only freshmen but there had to be some.

_So, Bells, have you had any memorable past crushes. _I was hoping there was at least one because I wanted to distract her from worrying about her father.

_Actually, yeah I have; his name was Jacob Black. _Oh, yes, there was one, and then I realized she was crying.

_Why are you crying bells, don't be sad I'm here for you. _As soon as I said that she stopped crying and smiled at me again. I was so happy to be able to make her smile I smiled back at her.

_Tell me what happened, please._ I smiled my most cunning crooked smile and hoped she noticed so she would get happier. She did, and then she began telling me her story.

_**B-POV**_

_It's just Jacob and I used to think we were in love when we were younger, and then he died in a car accident with his dad Billy. That was the worst thing ever, after that I went into a deep depression. Then I met Alice and Rosalie. They made my life better and they forced me to go outside and have fun. They helped me see the better things in life and to move on. I finally did but I've never been the same since then. I made the new Bella, to scared to date, or even talk to guys, until I met you._ Whoa why did I just say that, I'm a retard. _ Well that's how I became the person I am now. Mostly shy and then sometimes I become my old depressed mean ass self. I hate it when I get like and prefer the new me. _I really hope he doesn't hate me now. _I feel so rejected and lost especially because my dad might be dying. Ugh, this sucks ass FML. _

_**E-POV**_

_Oh, Bells, I'm so sorry its okay though, I'm here for you now and I won't leave you, I promise you Bells. _I can't believe she's been through so much and is still sane she is_ so _amazing. She's my perfect Bella and I hope to keep her like that. I'm going to love her now and until the end of eternity.

Bella moved closer to me when I told her I would never leave her. I smiled my award winning crooked smile and she giggled. Our faces moved closer and we just stared into each others' eyes for what must have been almost ten minutes, and then I kissed her. It wasn't just a "in the moment" kiss it was a passionate kiss and our lips moved in synchronization. We kissed for what seemed like a long while only stopping because we needed air.

Bella looked at me with a lost look on her face and seemed to be wanting a little more. I began kissing her harder and she responded back in the same way. We began taking it a little further and I kissed up and down her neck and down her shirt. I took her shirt off with great ease and I looked at her beautiful body. She reached for my shirt and lifted it off of my body and threw it off of me. We looked at each others' bodies and kissed with such a fiery passion. She began removing my pants when……………………………

**UNTIL THE DAY I DIE I SPILL MY HEART FOR YOUUU FOR YOUUUU UNTIL THE DAY I DIEEE I SPILL MY HEART FOR YOUUU.**(hard core rock).....I AWOKE to my favorite song Until the Die by Story of the year and when I turned to shut my phone off it said it was 7:00. It turned out that my hospital visit with Bella was all just a dream. Damn I was awakened by a noise.

_**B-POV**_

He looked at me in such a loving way, and when he kissed me I couldn't help but kiss him back. He kissed up and down my neck then took my shirt off with great ease. We began to kiss again with a great fiery passion. I reached for his pants and noticed he was especially happy. As I began pulling off his pants………………………….

_**.…….BEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP. **_

I AWOKE, to my alarm going off, and rolled over to see that it was 7:00. It turned out that my hospital visit with Edward was all just a dream. Damn I was awakened by a noise.

_**So what did you think awakened from the same dream pretty odd right? At first I wasn't going to make it a dream but I did so be ready for the next chapter. Bella and Edward will be fully awake in the next one. I started a lemon in here, but it was time for them to wake up for school. Maybe this time I will finish a real . Review, and let me know if I should add a lemon. If you're too slow with the reviews, then I will write it exactly the way I want it to be. **_

_**-Byes-**_


End file.
